


The Same Reason

by Avyniea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation about Hell, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyniea/pseuds/Avyniea
Summary: Drabble conversation between the brothers about why Sam went to hell.





	The Same Reason

“You don’t get it.” Sam’s tone implies worlds of meaning seemingly lost on Dean.  
“You think I went to hell to save the world.”

Dean’s frown scrunches up his brow,   
“Yeah, Sam, you had to drag Lucifer down to the cage with you.”

Sam shakes his head and then looks up through the fall of his hair at his brother.

“No, Dean. I went to hell to save you.”

Dean’s mouth goes angry and opens to reply but Sam cuts him off.

“The whole time he was inside me, I knew, each and every terrible thing he planned to do to the world, to the people, to every person we had ever saved.”  
The anger turns to pain; to guilt, on Dean’s face and Sam has to forcefully override the impulse to stop talking. 

“It wasn’t enough, I couldn’t stop him. But then you were there, under his hands, _my hands_ , and it wasn’t a question anymore. I went to hell for you, Dean. Just like you did for me.”


End file.
